


Hors-d'œuvre

by Bleed_Peroxide



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Multi, There are WAY too many ships to list here, Tweet-Length Drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleed_Peroxide/pseuds/Bleed_Peroxide
Summary: hors d'oeuvre/ôr ˈdərv/noun:a small savory dish, typically one served as an appetizer at the beginning of a meal.Basically a compilation of fills courtesy of a challenge from Twitter: "Reply with a prompt + ship or character, and I'll write a tweet-length drabble."





	Hors-d'œuvre

**Author's Note:**

> Like it says in the summary, these are a bunch of fills I did for two Twitter writing challenges. I really enjoy doing it, as it forces you to create some kind of story within a very confined space. It also whets my appetite for characters or dynamics I might not have written about otherwise. (The prompts are at the end with **_(bolded italics)_**.) I didn't want to spam AO3 with this, so I kept the tags as limited as possible.
> 
> Huge shout-out to my lovely Twitter friends that gave me some fantastic things to write! Y'all are the best! ♥ 
> 
> Enjoy! :D

Ash let Shorter run a hand curiously along the curve of his jaw. Countless men had touched him similarly.... but never with such caution as though he were made of glass.

He said as much, a mocking bite in his tone.

"Precious things deserve gentle treatment," Shorter replied. **_(Ash/Shorter_** ** _)_**

* * *

Eiji ran his finger lightly along the faded pink scar on Ash's abdomen.

"Of course you are named 'Ash'," he mused. "Like a phoenix, you were reborn from ash and brought back to us."

When they made love, Sing peppered it with kisses, reminding him of what they could have lost. **_(AshEijiSing)_**  

* * *

In the pregnant silence of twilight, they hid within the blessed shadows cast in their bedroom.

Shorter relished the sweet taste of Ash's sighs, keeping him quiet as Eiji's fingers ran gently along flushed skin.

It was a taste of heaven, one not even God could tear asunder. _ **(AshEijiShorter)**_

* * *

Max took a swig from the amber bottle, its warmth trickling through his veins.

"Got anyone waiting for you at home?" he asked.

Griffin pressed a hand to the locket tucked against his chest, smiling fondly.

"A little brother named Aslan. You two would get along."

"I hope so." _**(** ** _M_ axGriffin)**_

* * *

Second in command.

It had a nice ring to it. It spoke of dwelling within a sacred circle few ventured near.

But as Alex saw the way their lynx sheathed his claws around the newcomer into their midst, his heart ached as it learned the word he yearned for even more.

Beloved. _**(Alex)**_

* * *

"Shorter once called me a snake," Yue purred, running a hand down Eiji's chest with a note of curiosity. "Like them, I was.... evil."

"In Japan, they mean wisdom. Healing."

He met Yue's eyes, bringing that slender hand to his lips with a soft smile.

"I've always liked snakes."  _ **(YueEjii; love/hate relationship)**_

* * *

"You have some ice cream here," Ash said, gesturing at his mouth for Eiji to know where to dab at his own.

The Japanese boy's eyes were alight with mischief - it made Ash's heart flutter.

"But Ash, I would rather you do it for me."

"As if I would turn down dessert - c'mere." _**(** ** _Ash_ Eiji)**_ 

* * *

"You're so tall, Sing," Yue slurred appreciatively, pressing his cheek against the familiar warmth of his chest.

He was met with a bemused smile.

"You've just noticed?"

He wanted to blame the liquor for his next words, soft and bold.

"As though I ever looked away from you." **_(YueSing)_**

* * *

Ash stared, and then tried *not* to stare, as Shorter took a long draught from his water bottle.

He tried to ignore the droplet that trailed down his neck, to ignore the wicked yearning to chase it with his tongue.

"Thirsty?" Shorter asked with a knowing smirk.

"Parched." _**(Shorter; water)**_

* * *

 Ash peered out the tiny window of the plane, jade eyes glimmering with excitement.

"They're like balls of cotton," Ash said, pointing to the clouds around them.

"First time flying?"

"First time that I've enjoyed it."

"Just one of many firsts," Eiji added with a small smile. _**(Ash/Eiji; flight)**_

* * *

The tongue could lie, but the eyes of one's prey were unerringly honest.

A brush against a spot in his ego made brave words spilled forth from lips trembling with terror.

The little lynx in his den snarled impressively, spoke of an unbreakable spirit.

"We'll see about that." _**(Foxx)**_

* * *

Lips trailed along his bare back, lavishing him in opened-mouthed kisses.

Scarred hands gripped his hips, pawing at the button of his jeans.

"More...." Ash begged, desperate. "Please."

"Good boy," the two chorused. Arthur undid the zipper before engulfing Ash in moist heat. _**(Ash/Arthur/Shorter; lightly evil sandwich cookie])**_

* * *

Blanca and Eiji were lost devils spiraling in the aftermath, craving the scent of blood that colored their union. Betwixt was an unnamed ghost.

Both need an excuse at first.

As time stitched their wounds, Eiji was honest. He cried out Blanca's name like a prayer, his salvation. **_(Blanca/Eiji; devils)_**

* * *

"-punishment of the sin of Sodom."

Ash read the wafer-thin pages and cackled. Shorter glanced at the passage, pressing his lips to Ash's with a wicked smile.

They continued reading.

"-good that he bears the yoke in-"

"Oooh, so is that an invitation, Shorter?" ** _(Shorter/Ash; yoke)_**

* * *

Shouto stood in awe as Deku's fist met with the wall. The impact unleashed a great gust, and its neutrality gave him pause.

It lent power to ice, set his teeth chattering in his skull. It transformed flames to hellfire.

Deku's strength was a blank slate begging for an artist. _**(Shouto ; element that’s not fire or ice)**_

* * *

Defiant eyes met his, uncowed by the leather around his neck. Arthur gave a light tug, which only elicited an even deeper scowl.

"Keep acting tough, kitten. Just wait until Dino gets his hands on you."

He didn't expect a smile in response.

"Try it. I'll bite until he bleeds." _**(Arthur/Eiji ; collar)**_

* * *

Sing often wondered about the reflection that met his eyes in the mirror. If he blinked, sometimes a boy of fourteen was staring back.

Blanca met his eyes from across the studio, brow furrowed.

"Insecurity can blur your perception," he said. "Don't be so cruel to yourself." _**(Blanca/Sing; mirrors; well into post-canon**_ _ **)**_

* * *

Perhaps it was masochism that sealed Sing's silence.

He caught the glint of steel and ensured Eiji remained blind to its lethal kiss. He ensured that poison never graced his food.

For his efforts, Eiji smiled angelically at Ash and asked, "Chinatown is not so dangerous, is it?"  _ **(SingEiji; unspoken)**_

* * *

"They see us as chattel," Yue mused, running a comb carefully through gold hair. "Porcelain skin, emerald eyes, hair like silk - we're just ornaments. Pets, even."

Ash's smile was as feral as his namesake.

"They can try. You can only cage a snake or lynx. You can't tame them." ( _ **Ash and Yue; beauty )**_

* * *

Drink after drink, each finished with a lazy smile. Shorter could see the buzz in their languid body language.

"Y'know, you're kinda cute," Arthur drawled. Drops of wine clung to Eiji's lips like dew.

With rare boldness, he caught these with scarred fingertips and sampled them. _**(Shorter/Eiji/Arthur; ply)**_

* * *

There was an edge to All Might's smile that was feral. It was the dangerous beauty of light on a sharp knife.

Endeavor's knees were sore, his pride bruised. And god above.... he fucking loved it.

"You listen well."

"Yours to command, sir."

"Then you already know what to do." _**(All Might/Endeavor; humility)**_

* * *

The gaze that met Blanca's was just as he expected - furious and proud like a feral cat.

It was all too familiar.

"Let's see if a stray like you can play nice."

"Fuck you, old man!"

Blanca tutted at his venomous words, quietly wrapping a bandage around the bleeding wound. _**(Blanca/Arthur; heal)**_

* * *

 _(Post-BF)_ It was easy for Blanca to forget. The smell of sea brine drifting in, the ease with which Ash let him wash his hair... it provided temporary amnesia until the scars littering pale skin dragged it back.

"Hmm?"

"It's nothing, Ash."

A kiss on the palm.

"I mean, Aslan." _**(Blash; taking a bath)**_

* * *

A kiss on the hand. A deferent nod. Voices confined to the language of the indentured.

He'd once reveled in watching men twice his size fall like empires. It was tradition, after all.

He'd surrender it all to share this lonely kingdom of his.

"Please. Off your knees, Blanca." _ **(BuraLee; tradition)**_

* * *

A lush bead of milk clung to the corner of Ash's mouth, lingering as though to taunt him. Eiji's mouth watered as he watched how Ash's throat worked as he swallowed from the carton.

Sensing his gaze, Ash tilted his head.

"What?"

Eiji sighed.

"Can't you just use a glass? _**(AshEiji; milk)**_

* * *

Arthur stared at the present with an unreadable expression. Wookie felt his heart flutter nervously in his chest, wondering if he'd fucked up.

"With you mentioning the book, I thought-"

He stopped as Arthur met his gaze, eyes glassy.

"Nobody's ever bothered paying attention." _**(Arthur/Wookie; Christmas)**_

* * *

"I tried to have you killed, y'know," Yue purred, running a slim finger down the curve of Eiji's cheek. "What you propose is simply impossible."

"I was in love with Lazarus. Anything else is easy."

"But a rabbit and a snake?"

A wicked smile.

"Some rabbits enjoy being chased." _**(Eiji/Yue-Lung; the impossible)**_

* * *

A kiss along the soft skin of his wrist, reverent. A pair of hands holding him steady as pleasure makes his knees weak. He feels worshipped.

Cherished.

In the afterglow, Ash can't help but ask why.

Their eyes meet his with confusion, as if they can't comprehend any other way. _**(Sea Otter; regal)**_

* * *

Deku smiled publically, but it was only through observation that All Might had glimpsed the private corners.

"All those scratches - additional training?"

A glance to the side.

"No."

For Deku's pride, he had no choice but to smile and feign ignorance of the implications. _**(All Might & Deku; Secrets [not shippy])**_

* * *

Arthur's kisses are graceless and inexperienced, reeking of whatever bar he'd wandered from. He was greedy, stealing the air from Ash's lungs and gripping hard enough to bruise. Too often, Ash grimaced as he swallowed spit.

But Arthur was just a hormonal teenage boy.

Thank god. _**(Ash/Arthur; sloppy)**_

* * *

 _(GOL era)_ A shuddering sigh fluttered from Yue's lips as Sing pressed open-mouthed kisses along the column of his throat. Soft as it was, it sounded thunderous in the stillness.

"Gotta be quiet," Sing teased. "Eiji is just outside the door."

"As if he hasn't heard us already." _ **(YueSing; quiet)**_

* * *

 Shorter and Ash hover around the periphery of the kitchen as Eiji stirs the melted chocolate - until they both spot specks on his cheek from his intense stirring.

Gathering Eiji in their arms, both lick it from his face like labradors, laughing as Eiji let out a confused whine. _**(**_ ** _Shorterbread cookies_** _ ** _;_ chocolate) **_ 

* * *

(Post-GOL) Sing was born to move in the twilight. His skin captured its ethereal glow and lent him unearthly elegance.

Eiji memorized the lines of his muscles with greedy hands, an insatiable tongue. He relished the surprised moans it coaxed out, as though corrupting an angel. _**(Sing/Eiji, twilight)**_

* * *

 "And this one?" Sing asked, fingertips brushing along a silvery scar.

"Fell on a nail as a kid."

Sing put a hand on Eiji's chest, over the steady beating of his heart, with a rueful smile.

"What about this one?"

Eiji laced his hands with Sing's.

"It doesn't hurt as much." _**(SingEiji: scars)**_

* * *

Ash noticed a small boy standing near the Dawn portrait, and his heart skipped in his chest. His stature, his voluminous hair, his overalls...

"S-Skip?"

The boy turned, giving Ash a cheeky wink before his shape dissipated like smoke.

"And you said you didn't want to meet him." _**(AshEijiSing; Lazarus fic)**_

* * *

(Post GOL) Fine champagne paired with perfumed hair, luxurious silks... Blanca settled for nothing less than the sublime.

As he sunk his teeth into tender flesh, ripe as peaches, he couldn't help but smile.

The flushed beauties in his arms were his greatest excess in decadence. _**(Blanca/Yut-Lung/Sing; decadence)**_

* * *

"People compare Ash to an angel," Arthur said with a laugh, fingering the knife in his hand. "Because of his looks."

Eiji hated how his heart skipped with arousal, rather than terror.

"Looks are deceiving."

"Including you, samurai boy?"

"Especially me. Come see for yourself." _**(Arthur/Eiji; angel)**_

* * *

Ash measures by the spaces left behind. He tries to fill in the raw wounds in his viscera, where wind still whistled through phantom wounds.

It's all he can do to feel whole, human.

He buries himself in Sing and Eiji's arms, marveling how they slowly patch him together again.  _ **(Sea Otter; phantom pain)**_

* * *

As they sat on the roof, overlooking the city, Sing tried to ignore how insignificant he was next to Cain.

A god next to a mortal. Pathetic.

Exhaling thoughtfully, Cain seemed to read his thoughts.

"It's okay to be scared. We all get that way."

"Even you?"

"Especially me."  _ **(Cain/Sing; rooftop)**_

* * *

The longer Yue stared at the box of chocolates, the more Shorter regrets the gesture altogether.

"They're not poisoned," Shorter sighed.

When his remark is met with silence, he looks up.

Yue's.... smiling.

"I've never gotten chocolates before."

A sniffle.

"Thank you."  _ **(Shorter/Yut-Lung; Valentine's Day)**_


End file.
